


Love Takes Patience

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yoshiki wants to get more phisical with Toshi, but he is not sure how.





	Love Takes Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to the jrockyaoi community's February Challenge as follows Write a story using [This Picture](https://goo.gl/images/yFC1h1) as inspiration. So... I literally left my imagination run (away from everything XD) this time... I hope you enjoy it XD

  
Yoshiki arrived home early. It was Saturday and he had promised Toshi he was taking Sunday off to spend it with him. They had been dating for a few weeks now. Ever since his childhood friend had drunkenly admitted that he loved him and tried to kiss him. He was still surprised at how smooth things were going; probably a perk of dating someone you've known your whole life.  
  
However there was something that still kept him from giving himself completely to his now boyfriend. They had allowed themselves go into deeper displays of affection in private, but he always stopped before he could loose control and go beyond things that he hadn't experimented with before. Toshi had seemed to try to push a bit farther a couple of times, but Yoshiki had made up an excuse and left. After that, Toshi had simply accepted that they weren't going further physically just yet and he decided to be patient with what the blond was willing to give him.  
  
The drummer felt a bit guilty because of this. But he didn't want to admit to Toshi that he had no idea how sex between males was supposed to be and that he was scared. However, he himself wanted more.  
  
Seeing as Toshi probably wouldn't arrive for a couple more hours, Yoshiki decided to investigate a bit more in the subject; not really knowing where to look, he opted for turning his laptop on and searching some gay porn sites.  
  
Once he found a suitable site, he checked the catalog and opted for one that read "Sweet boy gets it for the first time" so he clicked play on it.  
  
The actors were good looking, and there seemed to be at least an attempt at a plot as a more mature man approached a young one and handed him roses. They were supposedly celebrating some kind of anniversary.  
  
Yoshiki sighed moving some of his hair away from his face. The movie continued on the boring plot of the lovers going to some park and start making out.  
  
"First time in a park?" Yoshiki said to himself. "That's not gonna be comfortable..."  
  
However the characters seemed to have other plans and finally arrived to what looked like a cheap hotel bedroom.  
  
"Makes more sense..." Yoshiki sighed seeing how the characters continued to kiss each other as they started to undress.  
Yoshiki adjusted his hips and spread his legs a bit, feeling his manhood tingle just a bit. He wanted to be able to do that with Toshi.  
  
The movie continued and the younger boy began giving the elder a blow job, making him moan.  
  
Yoshiki then decided to open his trousers. Releasing the pressure his jeans were giving his partial hard on. Leaving his hand to rest on his abdomen as he saw how the elder now had the younger bent over and was lapping at his back side. He bit his lip, so far it all seemed easy.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs, so he hurriedly stopped the movie, opening a random video page and clicking play on the first thing that came on, placing a cushion over his crotch just as Toshi opened the door.  
  
Toshi looked at Yoshiki. "You are home early..." He smiled surprised as he looked at the blond.  
  
Yoshiki blushed slightly. "So are you..." He said. He mentally cursed himself for having given the vocalist a copy to the keys a while ago so he could crash at his place whenever he felt like it.  
  
"Yeah... There was almost no traffic..." Toshi walked closer. "I brought some Chinese for dinner… or breakfast if you want to go out."  
  
"Oh, that's fine for dinner..." Yoshiki said straightening up a bit in bed, not letting go of the cushion.  
  
"What were you watching?" Toshi asked walking towards the bed and climbing next to Yoshiki.  
  
"Oh... Nothing really..." Yoshiki lied.  
  
"A documentary on zebras?" Toshi asked looking at the screen, which showed a couple of zebras, he didn't know if they were playing or fighting.  
  
"S...sort of..." Yoshiki said pausing the video on the scene. "We can watch something else if you want..."  
  
Toshi smiled, getting closer to the blonde and kissing his lips softly. "It's ok..."  
  
"Oh, no... It's boring..." Yoshiki lied; he didn't even know if the video was a documentary.  
  
Toshi caressed Yoshiki's face softly. "Do you trust me?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes... I trust you..." Yoshiki said, moving slightly up on the bed, grabbing the cushion as it almost fell off his lap.  
  
Toshi looked into the blond's eyes. "Why don't you tell me what you were really watching?" He asked. "Or... Do you have a secret... horse fetish?"  
  
Yoshiki blushed deep red. "Why... Why would I have such thing?!" He asked feeling embarrassed.  
  
Toshi smiled, pulling the cushion away from the drummer's hands. "It's not the first time I see you trying to hide a hard on..."  
  
Yoshiki looked away feeing rather embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like..."  
  
"I can come back later if you prefer..." Toshi said giving the cushion back.  
  
"No... It's ok..." Yoshiki sighed, he was going to have to confess. "I was... Watching... Gay porn..."  
  
Toshi blinked a couple of times. "That's better than a horse fetish I guess..." He smiled teasingly.  
  
"Don't be mean!" Yoshiki hit the elder with the cushion softly. "I... Wanted to know how sex works between guys..."  
  
Toshi smiled throwing the cushion away. "That's ok... You don't have to be embarrassed by that..." he felt it was kinda cute of the blond to attempt to research something like that.  
  
"Do you... Want to watch it with me?" Yoshiki asked looking at the vocalist.  
  
"Sure, why not..." Toshi said.  
  
Yoshiki then lay on his side as he pulled the laptop towards him, closing the window with the zebras video on it and going back to the movie, scrolling it back.  
  
Toshi lay behind Yoshiki holding him softly. He supposed it was better to humor him than telling him porn wasn't the best place to investigate something.  
  
Yoshiki pushed the play button on the movie, relaxing a bit now that he knew Toshi wasn't judging him. The movie started over so he waited patiently.  
  
Toshi held the blond closer. He felt like laughing at the poor acting skills of the protagonists but he decided against it. At least when they finally started making out they seemed to know what to do.  
  
Yoshiki bit his lower lip softly, blushing slightly as he felt his manhood demand attention once again.  
  
Toshi caressed the blond's abdomen softly, noticing the increase on his breath rate; so he smiled. Yoshiki seemed really into the scene now that the active one had finished lubbing the other up and started pounding into him.  
  
“May I... Touch you?” Toshi dared to ask, the blond simply nodded feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Toshi then took his hand to the blond’s crotch, caressing him softly as he heard him moan. So he took his hand underneath the drummer’s boxers, grasping his hardened manhood and moving his hand up and down on it, enjoying how his body trembled with his touch.  
  
“Toshi…” Yoshiki moaned as he felt his abdomen spasm pleasingly. He couldn’t believe how good this felt, so he began moving against the elder’s hand. He was so close; having paused before was making him feel desperate, and as he saw both actors in the movie cuming, he couldn’t take it anymore; releasing his seed on the vocalist’s hand.  
Toshi stopped, receiving some tissues the blond provided him.  
  
“Thanks…” Yoshiki said blushing softly, looking back at him. “Do you… do you want to try to do that?”  
  
“I’d love to…” Toshi smiled. “But… It’s not gonna be exactly like what you saw there…” he warned.  
  
“I know porn is not the most reliable source… but it can’t be that different… right?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
“Well… we are gonna need some condoms and lube…” Toshi stated what was real about the movie.  
  
“I have… regular condoms and water based lube…” Yoshiki offered.  
  
“We might need some other type of lube, I don’t want any of us to get hurt…” the vocalist said.  
  
“Have you done this before?” Yoshiki asked, the elder seemed more experienced.  
  
“Not with a guy…” Toshi explained. “But… I guess it’s pretty much the same… so, how about if you heat dinner while I go to the pharmacy?”  
  
Yoshiki agreed and after fixing his clothes he had gone down to the kitchen and got busy heating what Toshi had bought for dinner. He was a bit nervous about finally crossing that boundary with the vocalist, but he was also sure he wanted to do it.  
After heating up the food he served it, placing it on a couple of plates and taking them to the table. He then went to get some wine; that would help him relax.  
  
Toshi arrived just as Yoshiki was lighting a couple of candles. So he walked towards the blonde, holding him from behind. “If I knew you were going to get wine and candles I would have brought something more fancy…”  
  
Yoshiki smiled turning around and kissing the elder softly. “It’s ok… I like Chinese food… now let’s eat before it gets cold again.”  
  
They then shared dinner talking about their day and how work was going. Things seemed to be quite well.  
  
After dinner they decided to head to the bedroom. Yoshiki poured one more glass of wine for himself and then followed Toshi upstairs.  
  
Yoshiki sat on his bed, resting his back against the headboard as he drank his wine. He felt a lot more relaxed now.  
  
Toshi took off his jacket, climbing next to him. “Do you still want to do it?” he asked softly.  
  
“Yes…” Yoshiki answered shyly. “Why would I change my mind?”  
  
“Oh… well, you didn’t seem to want to do it before... So it’s a bit sudden…” Toshi explained.  
  
“I never said I didn’t want to do it…” Yoshiki said looking at Toshi. “I just wasn’t ready… but I think I’m ready now… do you not want to do it?”  
  
“Of course I want to do it, but I don’t want to push you into it or something…” Toshi took the blond’s hand softly.  
  
“I think you’ve been patient enough…” Yoshiki then placed his now empty glass on the night stand, leaning closer to the vocalist and kissing him softly.  
  
Toshi kissed him back, softly at first; deepening the kiss slowly. Holding the blonde closer and caressing his back.  
  
Yoshiki then straddled the elder, moving down and kissing his neck as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Toshi mimicked him getting rid of the drummer’s shirt; taking one of his hands to pinch softly on his sensitive nipples.  
  
The blonde moaned softly caressing Toshi’s hair, going for his lips once more, deepening the kiss and sucking slightly on his tongue.  
  
“You are so sexy…” Toshi whispered, breaking the kiss softly.  
  
Yoshiki opened the elder’s trousers caressing his growing erection. Smiling as he heard him moan; wanting to hear more of it he went down, pulling his boxers out of the way and kissing the head of the vocalist’ manhood.  Toshi moaned again, moving his hips slightly against the blond’s lips, and taking it as a sing he took him in his mouth.  
  
The drummer took a moment to appreciate the elder’s taste and found he kinda liked it, so he began sucking softly on him.  
  
“That feels really good…” Toshi complimented, caressing the drummer’s hair.  
  
Yoshiki moaned against the vocalist taking him a bit deeper as one of his hands went to caress his testicles. Toshi then began moving a bit more against the blond, wanting more, needing it; his moans encouraging the drummer to increase his pace, taking his other hand to caress what he couldn't quite fit inside his mouth.  
  
Toshi couldn't stand it any longer, feeling his sac tighten and spasm. Trying to warn the blond by pushing him softly, but he didn't stop nor moved away; receiving the elder’s seed.  
  
Yoshiki moved away from Toshi's manhood not sure what to do now; taking a hand to his mouth.  
  
“You don't have to swallow it if you don't want to…” Toshi said looking for the tissue box. Yoshiki wouldn't need it, deciding to give it a try and swallowing, surprising the elder. “You didn't have to do that!”  
  
“It doesn't taste bad…” Yoshiki smiled, getting closer to the elder and kissing him.  
  
Toshi kissed the drummer back, pushing him softly against the bed and caressing his chest as he moved down his neck. “You are so beautiful…”  
  
“So are you…” Yoshiki smiled as he saw how Toshi unhooked his pants and took them off along with his underwear.  
  
“How do you want to do this?” Toshi asked, lying on top of the blond and kissing him softly.  
  
“I…” Yoshiki blushed slightly. “Like this… is fine…”  
  
Toshi smiled. “That’s not what I meant…”  
  
“I meant… You…” Yoshiki blushed deep red. “Are you really going to make me say it?”  
  
“How am I supposed to know if you don't?” Toshi caressed the blond's face softly.  
  
“I…” Yoshiki began but again felt too embarrassed of saying it.  
  
“You can trust me babe…” Toshi kissed Yoshiki's lips once again.  
  
“I… Want you… Inside of me…” Yoshiki finally admitted.  
  
Toshi smiled then straightening himself up to get rid of his pants and boxers, going to retrieve his jacket and taking a couple of small pouches from it. Then he got back on the bed. “Let’s make you ready then…” He said kissing Yoshiki's lips.  
  
The blonde kissed Toshi back, closing his eyes and hearing how he torn something, then feeling the elder’s fingers, spreading something cold on him. “It's cold…” He complained breaking the kiss and looking at him.  
  
“It won't be for long…” Toshi said circling the blond's tight ring of muscles with one of his fingers. Teasing it softly, pushing slightly against it. Yoshiki tensed a bit, he wasn't used to be touched there except for hygiene purposes. “Relax…” Toshi whispered into the drummer’s ear, kissing his neck afterwards; attempting to distract him as he finally felt him relax enough to allow him to push his finger inside.  
  
“Wait…” Yoshiki complained.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Toshi asked looking at the blond, moving his finger in and out of him slowly.  
  
“No… It's… Just odd…” Yoshiki said as he felt his body getting used to the intrusion.  
  
“You are gonna like it…” Toshi promised as he began trying to add a second finger.  
  
“It seemed easier in the movie…” Yoshiki flinched slightly as he felt how Toshi had now added a second finger.  
  
“You’ll have to be patient…” Toshi said moving his fingers slowly, scissoring them slightly as he moved down on the blond's chest, kissing and licking his nipples softly.  
  
“Mmm…” Yoshiki moaned suddenly feeling something inside of him tingle.  
  
Toshi looked up at him. “Does that feel good?”  
  
“Yes… Do that again…” Yoshiki requested, feeling pleasure invading his body as the elder repeated the action; moaning once more.  
  
Toshi decided to keep on prodding that area as he stretched the blond. It seemed to make it easier for him to relax. And once he seemed ready he added a third finger.  
  
“Ah… Toshi… I think I'm ready… Please…” Yoshiki requested, looking at the vocalist.  
  
“Ok…” The elder agreed removing his fingers from inside the other and taking the other pouch, taking a condom out from it and rolling it down his revived manhood. He then added some more lube on it and applying the rest on his fingers, rubbing them on Yoshiki’s entrance.  
  
Yoshiki sighed, placing a pillow underneath his hips just like he had seen in the movie. Toshi smiled, settling between the blond’ legs; moving closer and kissing him deeply.  
  
“I love you…” the vocalist said as he aligned his manhood with the blond's entrance.  
  
“I love you too…” Yoshiki caressed the elder's face, feeling how he now pushed against his body. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he was scared it would hurt, but the elder kept a slow back and forth rhythm, making him eager. “Toshi…” He complained, then feeling an increase in the pressure, accompanied by some bearable pain. He was finally inside his body.  
  
Toshi took a deep breath kissing the blond's lips as he kept moving forward until he was completely sheathed in the other’s body. “God… You are incredibly tight…”  
  
Yoshiki sighed holding Toshi; it felt good to have him like that. “You feel… so big…”  
  
Toshi then looked at the blond. “Are you ok?” he asked, moving softly against him.  
  
Yoshiki grimaced, it still hurt when the elder moved, but it wasn’t that bad. “I’m fine…”  
  
“Are you sure?” Toshi asked concerned. “I can stop if you want…”  
  
“No… I don’t want you to stop…” Yoshiki requested. “Keep going… it feels good when you do it…”  
  
Toshi decided to trust the blond, starting a slow rhythm, trying to find that spot his fingers had reached earlier; and as he angled his hips slightly upwards he heard the drummer gasp, so he stilled thinking he had hurt him.  
  
“Don’t stop! Do that again!” Yoshiki demanded, so he obliged; feeling how the other’s body almost sucked him in. Increasing his pace as he heard the blond’ moans grew in intensity as well.  
  
“Ah… Yoshiki…” Toshi moaned feeling his own pleasure increase, he wouldn’t last long; so he took his hand towards the drummer´s manhood, caressing it in sync with his thrusts.  
  
“Oh… yes…” Yoshiki was barely able to say as he felt his climax approach, coming harder than he ever had.  
  
Toshi couldn’t hold it anymore as he felt the drummer’s body clench in such a pleasant way, filling the barrier between them with his seed. He stayed still for a few moments, then getting out slowly from the other’s body, lying next to him as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
A few moments later, Toshi took some tissues to clean them both. “Are you ok?” he asked the blond, who hadn’t moved at all.  
  
“You were right about the movie…” Yoshiki said sighing. “It was quite different…”  
  
“Was it?” Toshi asked a bit worried the drummer hadn’t liked it.  
  
Yoshiki smiled noticing the panicked expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Yes… it was definitely better doing it than seeing it…”  
  
Toshi laughed softly. “I’m glad…”  
  
Yoshiki then moved closer to the elder. “I love you…” he said kissing him softly.  
  
“I love you too…” Toshi kissed him back.  
  
“I think we could use a shower now…” Yoshiki decided.  
  
“It would be a good idea…” Toshi agreed.  
  
“Carry me there… I don’t know if I can walk…” the blonde requested.  
  
Toshi smiled, “Anything you want princess…” Toshi kissed Yoshiki once more, getting up and carrying him to the bathroom bride style. He was sure they would have many more nights like this one.  
  
The End.


End file.
